victorgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cocaine In Our Rations
"Cocaine In Our Rations" is the sixth episode of ''SurvivORG: PORGlau''. Episode Summary Day 13 The next Immunity Challenge for Ulong and Koror was called "The War on Letter". It was a SurvivORG repeat from seasons past that consisted of the tribes being given a list of the alphabet's letters with some of them removed, in audio, image, and video form. They then had to identify which ones were removed. The tribe that completed the challenge in the fastest combined time, penalties included, would win Immunity. Koror had a raw time of 44:27.779 while Ulong had a composite time of 25:26.108, but incurred a massive 145 points in penalties on the Audio portion, and were thus sent to Tribal Council where they would have to vote someone out. Challenges Immunity= Immunity Challenge: The War on Letter The tribes must split into three groups: audio, image and video. No player may be in more than one group, but otherwise, the groups may be any size. Each group will receive 10 levels of letter search, number 0 through 9. A level of letter search involves receiving a list of English alphabet letters, and returning the list of letters not in that list. The answers to the 10 levels must be presented in one message, one level per line, in order. Immediately afterwards, in a different message, the word CALL must be posted in all caps. The penalty for including a letter that was in the list is 5 minutes. The penalty for not including a letter that was not in the list is 5 minutes. The penalties for each group's Level 9 are doubled. Winner: Day 14 Tribal Council Ulong headed to Tribal Council after flopping the last challenge. Immediately, the targets looked to be either Dark, who overslept and missed the challenge completely, or Golden, who did not do well on the audio portion that incurred 145 penalty minutes and cost Ulong the challenge win. Golden started off Tribal by expressing major fear that they were the one to be voted out for the round, while Dark expressed similar feelings, although not nearly to the same magnitude. This resulted in Victor and Loren looking to change the target from one of the two. At the same time, Gwen, who was feeling uncomfortable regarding her place in the Ulong majority alliance - composed of her, Loren, Victor, Ajay and Waful - wanted to target the latter for being untrustworthy and openly admitting to wanting to use her as a 5th number to the alliance. The tribal was thrown into chaos as Loren discovered Waful talking about him in the Tribal Council Area. Meanwhile, Gwen reached out to Golden and Dark, and exposed most, if not all tribe dynamics in order to rally votes against Waful, while Ajay and Victor wanted to save him out of fear of their position in the game if he goes. They were able to persuade Loren to vote out Gwen, while Gwen was unable to turn Victor and AJ against their ally Waful. As multiple games were "blown up", the votes solidified, and Victor, AJ and Loren decided to save Waful over Gwen, while Dark and Golden voted for Waful. Gwen was thus voted out 4-3, surprising both players and viewers at Tribal, and on her way out told the entire tribe that Victor had a Hidden Immunity Idol. Still in the Running Trivia * The episode title was said by Victor, referring to the absolute chaos at tribal.